looking after trouble
by drakefireice28
Summary: Bill and Ben like playing tricks on engines but when Edward is at the works Thomas is sent to help but can he handle their tricks and keep his temper in line find out One-Shot


Hello everyone how's it going?

Now what I have here is a story that came to me

I hope you enjoy

I don't own any of this

**Looking after trouble**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny on the island of Sodor as the engines worked hard to complete their jobs on time. Percy handle the mail, Gordon and Rebecca took charge of the express, Henry and Murdoch handle the goods and Thomas looks after his branch line.

But there were times when engines get in trouble and sometimes it's beyond their control.

One day Edward was bringing some trucks to the clay pits to collect some clay to be taken to Brendam docks to be loaded up on the ships, since Timothy was at the steam works for a boiler replacement and thus Marion has to keep the troublesome twins Bill and Ben in line but it isn't easy since they like to pull tricks on others.

Edward and Boco usually keep them in line but Boco was called away to help Donald and Douglas on the little western since Duck and Oliver were called to the Mainland.

When Edward arrived he saw Bill and Ben playing their tricks on Marion and the workers.

"PEEP PEEP!" he whistled loudly.

This made them stopped.

"Okay Bill and Ben stop playing tricks and get to work I need these trucks filled before the ship sets sail." Said Edward firmly.

"Yes Edward." They said and puff off to do their jobs.

Soon all of them worked hard, shunting the trucks and filling them up with clay and arranging them for different trains and when Edward's was ready, he coupled up and headed for the docks.

The next day was a busy one, there was a big order of clay and it needed to go the mainland, Edward arrived and saw Bill and Ben arguing of who's truck is who?

"I say it's my trucks Bill." Said Ben.

"No it's mine." Argued Bill.

"No." said Ben.

"Yes." Said Bill

The two kept arguing and Edward had to come stop them when Ben got so crossed he charged at Bill sending him to hit some trucks behind him and they rolled straight into Edward.

"AH!" shouted Ben. "Edward look out!" he shouted.

Edward saw the trucks and applied his brakes but it was too late, the trucks smashed into Edward and he came off the rails with his boiler dented and his wheels bent and his front badly twisted.

"Uh-oh." They said.

"Edward are you ok?" called Bill.

"I think so." Edward said feeling hurt.

"Hold on we'll get help." Said Ben.

The twins raced off to get help.

Soon the twins came back with Rocky and Duck, Rocky lifted Edward onto a flatbed and Duck was coupled up. Sir Topham Hatt was there and he didn't look happy.

"Uh Bill and Ben your arguing has caused confusion and delay and a setback for the order." He said sternly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." They said.

"Since Timothy is still at the steam works and now Edward is out of commission I have to make other arrangements, now I want you two to work with the engine I'll send to help finished this and I don't want any more delays understood?" he said.

"Yes sir." Said the twins.

With that Sir Topham Hatt left and Duck took Edward to the steam works to be repaired.

At Knapford Thomas was returning after delivering some supplies for Jack and his crew, He saw Sir Topham Hatt waiting at the platform.

"Ah Thomas there you are." He said.

"What is it sir?" asked Thomas.

"Edward has been in an accident and must go to the steam works for repairs and I'll have Nia look after your branch line while you go help Bill and Ben get the order ready." Said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Oh no Bill and Ben? You know those two likes to play tricks sir." Said Thomas feeling annoyed.

"I know Thomas but really useful engines don't argue and you're the only engine available so head to clay pits." Said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes sir." Said Thomas and puffed away to clay pits knowing he has to put up with Bill and Ben.

But he wasn't doing it alone.

When Thomas arrived at the clay pits, he saw there was a lot of work to do and then he saw the twins.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." He sighed.

"Hey that's my line!" shouted Boco from far away.

"You're not in this story Boco!" shouted Thomas.

Bill and Ben puffed beside Thomas.

"Oh hey Bill look, Thomas has come to help us." He teased.

"That's right Ben we're so glad he's here to help." Joked Bill.

Thomas felt his anger slowly rising but kept it in check.

"Ok you two, listen up since Edward is at the works I'm in charge so I don't want any trouble or tricks understand?" he said firmly.

"Yes Thomas." They said together.

"Good now let's get to work." He said.

Thomas puffed down to collect some trucks while Bill and Ben decided to play their tricks.

Thomas was busy arranging the trucks for some of the engines to take to the docks, there were 7 trucks loaded with china clay and a break van attached to them.

First came Donald, then Stanley and then reluctantly James who was on good's duty.

They collected their trains and puffed away.

Thomas handling his job and he bump the trucks if they think about playing their tricks.

Speaking of tricks Bill and Ben were busy loading the next sets of trucks and take them to Thomas to arranged them, this gave them an idea.

The next day Thomas arrived and began arranging the trucks.

The work started to piled up and well Sir Topham Hatt send Rosie to help out.

That was when the trouble happened.

As Thomas arranged the loaded trucks, he heard Rosie's whistle as he was finishing up.

"Thomas!" Rosie said as he came next to him.

"Hi Rosie what are you doing here?" asked Thomas.

"Sir Topham Hatt has sent me to help you and the twins out." She said.

"Watch out for Bill and Ben they love playing tricks." Warned Thomas.

Rosie agreed but Bill and Ben were up to their old tricks.

As the day went on Thomas and Rosie worked hard to complete the job but they hit a few bumps when Bill and Ben were playing hunt the trucks and that made Thomas cross.

Thomas felt his anger rising and rising and he felt he was going to blow.

As he and Rosie arranged the last trucks ready to go just then Bill playfully hit some trucks and they were coming at Rosie, Thomas saw that and moved in to stop them, he applied his brakes and stopped them in time but since Thomas was facing Rosie and they so close they blushed.

Then Thomas heard the words that made him lose his temper.

"Special friend, special friend!" said the twins and they sang a little jingle.

"Thomas and Rosie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and they laughed.

Thomas turned completely red with and then after he backed out, he then shoved some trucks into Bill and Ben hard.

"OW!" they said. "What was that for Thomas?" they said crossly.

"THAT WAS FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT!" He seethed with fury. "I DON'T KNOW HOW EDWARD, BOCO, TIMOTHY AND MARION PUT UP WITH YOU TWO, BUT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID TRICKS, I RATHER WORK WITH DIESEL THAN WITH YOU TWO LUG NUTS!" he shouted in anger making the twins winced.

Rosie has never seen Thomas this angry before.

"I DON'T CARE IF ITS ORDERS BUT I HAD ENOUGH, HAVE FUN FINISHING THE JOB I'M GONE!"

And with that Thomas stormed out of the pits in an angry huff.

The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh dear Ben I think we went too far." Said Bill.

"Yeah I agree Bill." Said Ben.

Rosie puffed up to them and she pulled the trucks away and she was crossed with them as well.

"I can't believe you two did that to me and Thomas." She said crossly. "Now we're one engine short."

Just then they heard a pair of whistles coming to the pits.

It was Edward and Timothy all fixed up and they had Sir Topham Hatt with them.

When they saw the pits in disarray they were surprised.

"What has happened here?" demanded Sir Topham Hatt.

"And where's Thomas?" asked Edward.

"Yeah he was supposed to be here helping." Adding Timothy.

"I know what happened you 3." Said Rosie as she puff along with Bill and Ben who were in remorse for their tricks.

Bill and Ben explained what happened and well Sir Topham Hatt was annoyed and Edward was crossed.

"Bill and Ben you two have cause confusion and delay and back logging." Said Edward sternly.

"Yes we know Edward." Said the twins.

"Do you know where Thomas went?" he asked them.

"No." they answered.

"I think I know where he went to." Said Edward.

Edward went to a turntable and got turned around and led Rosie and the twins to where Thomas was at as Timothy went to take care of the trucks.

Thomas was in the sheds at Ffarquhar, the doors were closed as Thomas didn't want to be seen and his crew closed them as Thomas wanted to be alone and they went for lunch.

Just then Edward, Rosie, Bill, Ben and Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the station.

Sir Topham ask the station manager where Thomas was and he told them he was in the sheds and in a bad mood.

They puff to the sheds and Thomas's crew open the middle and there stood Thomas feeling very angry.

"Thomas are you in there?" asked Edward.

"GO AWAY!" boomed Thomas.

Everyone shook from that.

"Thomas can you please come out?" asked Rosie.

Thomas was still fuming, but he loosen up for Rosie and came out but when he saw the twins, he glared at them.

The Twins gulped, but Sir Topham Hatt walked up to him.

"Thomas I know that Bill and Ben have been getting on your nerves with their tricks and teased you but storming off when you reached your limit doesn't help." Said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes sir." Said Thomas as his anger slowly fades.

"Now Bill and Ben have something to say to you." He said as they came up to Thomas.

"Thomas we're really sorry for playing those tricks on you and teasing you and Rosie." Said Bill.

"Yeah we didn't mean to make you mad we were just having fun and well we went too far." Added Ben.

"Look Thomas we were only playing to see if you can play with us." Said Ben.

"But not during a big order." Said Bill.

Thomas didn't say anything he listened to them and slowly his anger fade.

"Would you come back and help us Thomas?" asked Bill.

"Please?" added Ben.

Thomas wasn't so sure.

"How can I work with you if you're going to trick me again?" he said sternly.

"We won't pull any tricks on you Thomas." Said the twins.

"Come on Thomas please?" asked Rosie.

Thomas thought for a moment and sighed.

"Ok I'll come back but no tricks from you two or else understand." Thomas warned.

"Yes Thomas." They said.

Soon all 4 engines returned to the clay pits and continued working and soon the order was done.

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased but he gave Bill and Ben a warning and that is never tease anyone's emotions and pull tricks on them and for their punishment they had to do shunting at Knapford for one month as Donald and Douglas will look after the china clay.

As for Thomas for his punishment for storming off he had to do goods work on the main line for a week after that he'll get his branch line back.

Bill and Ben were arranging the trucks and coaches for different trains as Gordon had to take the express and James a goods train but the tender engines were acting snooty again.

Just then Thomas came in after pulling a goods train and saw James and Gordon were acting like their old selves again.

Then a cheeky idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"Hey Bill, Ben watch this." Said Thomas as he shunted the wrong trains to the other engines.

Once they were coupled up and the guard whistled, the big engines set off with the wrong trains.

"Wait for it." Said Thomas.

5 minutes later…

"THOMMMMMMMMMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Gordon and James.

Bill and Ben laugh so hard at Thomas's trick.

"Come on let's get going." Laughed Thomas and the twins followed.

Bill and Ben learned a lesson, they did promised not to play tricks with Thomas's feelings again and in time they became great friends and sneaky tricksters.

But they also never play tricks with Rosie since Thomas will get even with them.

As they were getting chased by Gordon and James, Edward and Rosie were in the sidings watching and they chuckled.

But Bill and Ben have learned one particular lesson never make Thomas mad again.

* * *

End

* * *

Well that ends this story

I did had another Thomas story in the works but it didn't meet my standards so I deleted it.

Well after some thinking this will be another one-shot story.

With this done my workload is getting lighter.

Now if you excuse me I got some other chapters to do.

SO R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
